


"and the story of us (looks like a lot tragedy now)"

by seunqmins



Series: our gazes meet and I see you in vignette [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cheating, F/M, Heavy Angst, Lee Minho | Lee Know/OC - Freeform, M/M, Marriage to Divorce life, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunqmins/pseuds/seunqmins
Summary: Sometimes, not everything ends with a smile.For not everything is a fairy tale.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: our gazes meet and I see you in vignette [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029132
Comments: 25
Kudos: 35





	"and the story of us (looks like a lot tragedy now)"

**Author's Note:**

> divorced 2min? let's get to the pre-divorced 2min!  
> idk why i suddenly have the urge to pull this fic out of my treasure lol
> 
> title and italics on numbers are from the story of us lyrics by taylor swift!  
> you may have noticed that numbers are not in chronological order but if you try to arrange them properly, that's how the story goes!  
> based on the musical movie "The Last Five Years".
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! (*&*)//
> 
> (had posted this as 2p fic before but with some changes)

_010 – THE END_

“Tell me.” He pleads, desperate, wanting to understand where it went wrong.

He almost ---- closely ---- does want to tell.

But instead, “Tell you what?” His voice is flat and lost of hope.

Minho walks forward, wants to hold him like he used to do.

He hesitantly takes a step back and builds a wall against him.

“Everything!” Desperation is becoming him. So unlike. “What’s in your head ---”

“You don't ---” He turns around in his heels, turns his back at him. “You don't understand!” He wheels to turn to him again.

His face crunches looking as if he has given up. “Wow---” Disbelief yet at the same time he's not surprised. _It's Minho, this is Minho,_ Seungmin chants in his head. “Wow, here we are and you're just texting someone as if like we are not facing this dilemma right now.”

He immediately puts his phone in his pocket. But it's too late now. “Look---”

Seungmin shakes his head, dried tears on his face. “It's too late, Minho hyung. Just go.... go home.”

_001 – I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, how we met and the sparks flew instantly_

It's the beginning of University and Seungmin already feels like dying. He likes studying but not on this particular day. His day started as shitty, sleeping late last night because of a certain Hwang Hyunjin who broke his heart and getting up feeling shitty for crying and getting his toast burnt. What a day for him.

“Is this seat taken?” All of a sudden, in the middle of his misery, a voice asks.

Seungmin looks up, about to snap when he sees him there. He's standing there, hair styled in a perfect comma, dark blue jacket and faded black jeans on ---

and goddamn his eyes ---

His eyes are the most captivating he has seen. Seungmin cannot put a finger on what --- but his eyes are really captivating and he knows he's already hooked and sold.

“I'm taken by you.” He blurts absentmindedly.

A deadly silence.

Seungmin snaps back in reality. “I mean --- yeah --- the seat is free --- so --- you can --”

The guy chuckles and sits down. Even his chuckle sounds enchanting.

“Minho.” He says, offering his hand. “Lee Minho.”

He nods, eyes on everything but him. “Kim --- Kim Seungmin.”

Deep down, Kim Seungmin knows Lee Minho has his heart on his palm already.

(But Lee Minho does business --- fixed and timely --- while he takes photos of nature and the world around him --- unsure, untimely, and aimless.)

_004 – I used to know my place was the spot next to you_

Something is wrong and Seungmin knows that. There's a lot of tension hanging in the air right now. He sees Minho blanking out while giving out his perfectly memorized script in front of his clients.

_This can't be,_ he thinks worriedly. The clients that they are with are murmuring with their worried reactions. This is not The Lee Minho they know. Lee Minho is the perfect man. Smart, wise, handsome --- he's the man of the hour in their office. And he cannot buckle --- not when the speech is very important as he accepts to be the newest and youngest manager.

Seungmin mouths the next words as he perfectly remembers each word that he's trying to memorize each and every time they are together. Minho sighs again and smiles nervously as he meets his eyes. He's dashing as ever in his white polo neatly folded in the right places. But it feels like he is still not used at how he takes his breath away.

Minho shakes his head. “Most importantly... to the most important man in my life... Kim Seungmin,” He breathes out the sigh that he's been trying to hold on for the longest time. “This will never happen if it weren't for you. You gave me inspiration to become a better man --- to think for a better future. ''

Never in his million life had he expected this. It's been two years since they started dating so --- Minho walks forward till he reaches his table. Everyone is in awe. He's in dazed. “I cannot think of anyone or anybody to share my future better with except for you. Kim Seungmin, shall we spend all the tomorrows together?”

Tears in eyes are falling. He watches Minho kneeling down in front of him and all these people that he's not familiar with. And Minho is there --- one knee down and on his hand a box with a ring on it, asking for his future --- his future --- their future --- and he is not sure. It feels like they have been moving too fast like a fast forward.

“Minho ---” He chokes his name.

He cannot meet his eyes --- doesn't want to. But he can feel his eyes quivering.

“Just that ----” _too fast, too fast, why can't we slow down?_

The guy nods. “I ---” He stands up.

_Seungmin, really?_

  
  


  
  


  
  


“No no no!” He hurriedly says. “Ask me again.”

Lee Minho looks at him --- right through him. “Seungmin ---”

“I'm just surprised and it leaves me speechless. But please.”

He nods at him, kneeling down once more. “Kim Seungmin, shall we spend all the tomorrows together?”

“Tomorrow --- tomorrow --- and next day and next next day, Minho, yes.”

There's a loud clap as Minho puts the ring on his finger. He buries his head on his chest and whispers, “You scared me there, babe.”

Seungmin looks up at him and Minho looks back. He's staring into him, touching the deepest part of him heart. He thinks it's okay as long as he is with the man who will stare at him with million stars in his eyes. _It's okay, it'll be okay, I think I can gamble so long as you're with me._

Everyone eventually congratulates them, some even hugging him. And he doesn't know any of them. Not one bit. But, he guesses if he's with Lee Minho, then everything is going to be okay.

Or so he hopes.

_008 – So many things that you wish I knew, but the story of us might be ending soon._

_Five_.

It's been five years since he started dating him.

_Three_.

It has been three years since they got married.

And Kim Seungmin wants this to be special. He wants to make this work again.

So he cooks for him --- his favorite pasta and steak he's learned online --- and he wishes they're delicious. He has sent a text to his husband to go home earlier than he is supposed to be and he has replied with a formal Noted.

Seungmin thinks his reply is cold but somehow he deserves it, too. _Cold_ \--- they have been cold these past few months, and both are to blame. He's becoming busier and Seungmin's getting more antsy with his stages. But tonight, he's not going to make a fuss out of anything. He's going to make it seem like the first time they met.

Like how he has fallen in love with the guy with galaxy full of gentle stars in his eyes.

He looks around their roof top.

There's a white screen where in he would show the movie he made with their pictures, mattress, blanket and pillows on the floor, white roses ---

“ _Here.” Minho offers him a bouquet of roses._

_He arches an eyebrow at him. “Why?”_

“ _It's your favorite flower.”_

_Seungmin nods. “So ---- ?”_

_Minho ruffles his hair playfully and puts his arms around him, as if he wants to stay beside him forever and ever and Seungmin cannot figure out as to why him, of all the people in this world. “Date me?”_

_Seungmin rolls his eyes at him. “That's so unoriginal.”_

\- white roses on the floor, there's a pail of ice and wine and he has set up their food on trays already. He imagines how Minho would walk in this romantic surprise he has set up for him and he giggles at his imaginary reaction. He imagines him hugging Seungmin until he takes his breath away and kisses all over his face.

And maybe, just maybe, they would be fine again after this.

_008.5 – I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down_

8pm has passed.

Another half hour has passed.

One more hour passes by.

Then the next.

One hour has passed by once more.

Seungmin sighs loudly as he lies on the mattress, eyes on the stars above on the sky.

_Do not cry, you fool._

He remembers how Minho's eyes resemble of him the same stars he's looking at right now. His chest tightens. They should be happy celebrating their fifth anniversary but now he's watching everything go down the drain.

“Seungminnie!” There's a loud rush voice.

He looks at Minho --- the same man he's used to love. He's tired and he knows he's also tired. He acknowledges him with a nod. His eyes wander around the place and his face turns into astonishment as he takes around the surrounding.

“I can ---” He starts saying as he moves towards him.

But Seungmin shushes him with a finger on his lips and stands up. He's tired. Tired of trying.

“I'm sorry, Seungmin...” He still tries.

“As I am.” He says and walks past him.

Seungmin looks back at him --- he meets his eyes --- hoping to see the same he has learned to love. He meets his eyes to remember the feeling of being the stars in his eyes --- he tries to remember the feeling of being in love with the same man.

But he can't see the same man anymore.

He's giving up no matter how much he wants to fight again.

_006 – Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_It's sensible, it's reasonable,_ Minho wants to tell himself as Jiwon, his assistant, is unbuttoning his polo. _It's okay,_ he thinks as he leaves his lip stain in each part of his face. Seungmin is being difficult these days. He doesn't want to talk to him --- doesn't even dare to look at him --- and the silence is killing him.

_One night, just one more night_ , he reminds himself as he kisses her mouth.

“ _Good morning.” He greets warmly as soon as Seungmin opens his mouth._

_His hair is a mess like a nest as he cuddles himself to him more._

_Minho laughs. This man is driving him crazy. He's so in love with him. He wants to be the better man to be with him. He kisses his forehead and watches as he squirms. He smiles gently when he feels his lips on his neck and as soon as he is about to kiss his lips, he avoids it._

_He suddenly feels rejected._

_But then he smiles warmly at him. “Sorry, I just haven't brushed my teeth ---”_

_Then he remembers he has an obsession about brushing his teeth before kissing each other and laughs. “God, Seungmin.” He says, laughing as he lies on the bed completely. “You're going to be my death someday.”_

“ _It's true though!” He complaints._

_Minho shakes his head and swoops in to kiss his on lips and all he hears is nothing but a protest which turns into a hot make out session._

Something does not feel right. He can feel it as the night grows older. And he knows he's regretting, knows he shouldn't be doing this --- knows he shouldn't enjoy Jiwon's lips on his --- but when he gets home, he knows he's returning to silence and deadness and maybe he can enjoy this for now.

_005 – I've never heard silence quite this loud_

Another award for Lee Minho and he's giving his speech in front of these clients.

He's running late already as he picks up his heavy bag full of different cameras and lenses. His hair is a mess and he know that it's quite not okay to attend this awarding, knows that he should have dressed more appropriately ( _denim pants and a sweater, really, Seungmin?,_ he can hear Minho scoffing at him). But his meeting and the photo shoot ended late and he doesn't have time anymore to change to whatever attire he must wear ( _wear suit and tie_ , _Seung_ , he remembers Minho telling him.)

He just wants to be with his husband. This is important for him. And if it's important for him, he should be there for him, no matter how much he needs to sacrifice.

The speech ends as soon as he enters and they are already clapping their hands for him. He watches as his husband's head keeps looking back and forth in the crowd and when Seungmin's meets his, there's disappointment in his eyes.

“Sorry.” He mouths at him.

But he's already walking away from him.

And it pains him to know he caused the disappointment in those eyes.

_005.5 – Is it killing you like it's killing me?_

In the midst of everything, Minho is busy talking to other people whose names he can never remember. He's busy talking to people and he's busy watching him in a corner, feeling so left behind. His outfit --- everything about him is just not for this particular place.

“Hello.” He sees a woman coming to his side.

_Shin Jiwoo_ , Minho's assistant. She's smiling at him in her burning red dress that hugs every curve of her voluptuous body.

“Are you enjoying it so far?” Jiwoo asks as he sees the other looking at Minho as if he's a meal who in returns is watching both of them.

Minho clicks a wine glass in their direction.

“Hmmm.” Seungmin answers noncommittally.

Jiwoo bites her lips in return and she faces Minho who has forgotten his husband exists for a moment and doesn't even realize he has given Jiwoo a wink instead of him.

A wink that does not go unnoticed by Seungmin.

He has never felt so out of place in his life.

_005.95 – Lately I don't even know what page you're on_

There's something wrong with his heart. For some time now, his heart is just aching and beating and he feels worse when Minho drives quietly his car going home. He is not sure if he's feeling worse for being late or for seeing his own husband flirting with another person who isn't him.

“I-- I'm sorry.” He mutters. “It's just that my photo shoot ended late.”

Minho answers by a hum.

“Babe..” He calls.

“That's okay.” He answers with a straight face.

_Babe, you flirted in front of me. You winked at Jiwoo and I wish they are nothing but my imagination._

Another pain.

Maybe he shouldn't even have come after all.

_009 – See me nervously pulling at my clothes_

“I forgot. I just forgot!” Minho yells at him at the other side of the door.

Seungmin tries to fight back the tears. He sits on their bed and touches the smooth creases of their bed. It's been their bed for five years now and it feels like they haven't used this bed for that long time already.

There's a knock on the door.

He tries to block him out.

Today was the day that he has dreamed of. It was supposed to be his first photo gallery exhibit. He's excited and hyped and had expected Minho to be there with him. He promised that he'd be there. This is important for him. The most important one since he graduated.

“Seungmin..” He calls once more. “Babe...”

He is desperate. He is, too. He wants to ask him why --- how ---- how are they falling apart when they have promised to be together? When they have promised to stick with each other?

“Why?” He moans out loud.

“I forgot ----” He explains.

Seungmin can taste the lie in his voice and this is not his husband. He stands up, gathers his things in his bag when the door swings open. Minho stops and he stops. For a moment, he looks at him and his face traces confusion and then it turns into realization.

“You're leaving?” He asks in bewilderment. “Seungmin, that was just an exhibit! There are a lot more exhibits that you're going to have and I promise you I would be there.”

He halts after hearing Minho. “Just an exhibit?”

Minho's face turns into a horror after realizing what he has said.

“That's my first exhibit after being unknown for a long time, Minho. You know how much you being there would mean to me.”

“What? Are we going to forget how you almost missed one of my awarding, too?”

Seungmin covers his face in exhaustion. It's been a long day, indeed.

_009.5 – But you held your pride like you should have held me_

“That's --- I was late. And I was there. That matters, at least, right? Instead of ditching your own husband's exhibit?” He fights back.

_Just say sorry, Minho. Say sorry then hug and kiss me like you used to do._

“I did a lot of things at work, Seungmin, why can't you understand that?” Minho shouts.

There's a wall building between them and he can't help but wonder if they want to destroy the walls they are trying to build without each other. They are too high already and nobody wants to stop building. The walls feel like they are the armors --- each other's weapons when they are hurt.

“You did what?” He snaps back. “You did _who_ , Minho?”

Minho freezes and Seungmin does too. He doesn't want to actually say it but it happened and Minho looks like someone pours cold water on his body. Seungmin resigns and slumps on the floor and he hears Minho closing the door.

“So this is how ending feels like then.” Seungmin murmurs in the dead silence of their shared room.

_009.95 – The battle's in your hands now_

Minho's tears fall down. He is not expecting for Seungmin to blow up all of a sudden. He's sorry and sorry and sorry and why can't he just say that to him? He wants to make amends with him, is excited to actually meet him for the exhibit but got distracted by Jiwoo.

_Jiwoo_ , Minho sighs. He drives back to her apartment.

It has to end.

But the moment Jiwoo opens her door, Minho is whipped.

He thinks Jiwoo looks like a goddess ready to shower him with love and affection.

The same love and affection he's been longing from Seungmin.

_003 – People would say, "they're the lucky ones"_

“The first place goes to...”

Minho squeezes his hand. He knows this competition is very crucial for Seungmin. He's there when Seungmin did not get sleep to finish his work --- when he forgot to eat his meals --- when he's stressed over his photos which took one month to finish because Seungmin has always been passionate and serious about photography. He's there holding his hand, squeezing his back, giving him food to eat, and a drink to dehydrate.

And Minho knows he deserves it.

“It's you.” Minho whispers.

He pouts at him and he thinks it's so cute. “I love you.” He says.

“.... Kim Seungmin!” The announcer says.

Minho yells loudly and spins them around and around and everyone is clapping and Minho feels like they are in heaven. As long as he is with Seungmin, he's in heaven.

He needs to push Seungmin after the spin because he is not moving. Just like a push that he feels inside his heart when he sees Seungmin accepting his plaque and certificate. He looks at him and Minho wonders if he's an angel --- his personal angel that God has sent for him.

They are the true definition of opposites attract.

Where Minho is this rigid and organized type of person, Seungmin is the untimely and unorganized one. Where in he is the strict and stick to the rule guy, Seungmin is the easy-going and tolerant guy. They are different like black and white but they make it together.

“I love you, Kim Seungmin!” Minho yells loudly which earns laughter.

God, he would tell it every time if he can.

“You know,” Jeongin, Seungmin's best friend, pipes up beside him. “He's a lucky one.”

Minho arches his brows beautifully at him. “How?”

“He has you.”

But he begs to disagree as he turns his attention back to Seungmin who is smiling at everyone. He is so beautiful on that stage ---so perfect ---- and he is his.

“I think I'm luckier. I got the best guy in this whole wide world.”

Seungmin runs back to them. He hugs his best friend first before he opens his arms only to the guy who also opened his heart.

“You're worth it.” He mumbles as he rocks them back and forth.

_003.5 – But I liked it better when you were on my side_

Minho types something in his laptop and it's kind of annoying for him to hear the keyboard at 3:30 in the morning. He peeks at his one eye open, only to see him disturbed by things Seungmin would never understand. It's not his field, and it would never be.

He massages his forehead. It's a long day for him, Seungmin knows, so he slowly gets up and goes to the kitchen to warm up some water for his favorite coffee. He likes it black and unsweetened and he likes his with milk and sweet so he prepares two coffee and when he comes back to their shared room, Minho is still busy with his work.

He sets down two coffee and massages his back. He's tensed. This coming Friday is a big day for him that's why he's giving his best for this presentation. This is where his life lies.

“A cup of coffee for my very busy love.”

Minho looks up and smiles at him. He kisses him fully.

“Why are you up?” He asks as he puts him on his lap.

“I know sleep sounds good.” He says, he buries his face on his neck. “But it feels empty without you. And I like it better when you're on my side, babe.” He whines, pouting.

Minho laughs at him and embraces him tighter. He feels safe and happy just to be with him. This is the best place to be. Sleep can wait.

“Why are you cheesy?” He questions.

Seungmin hugs him back and says, “Only for you, Minho hyungie. Just for you.”

There's nothing but silence as they hug each other.

“Babe,” He mewls. “I know you'd do great and I know you'd get to be the youngest manager of your company. I know you'll be. Trust me.”

“And you..” He breathes, looking at him. Seungmin melts as he looks back at him. His eyes are so captivating and he knows the moment he sees him, he's hooked. “.. you'll be the greatest photographer in this whole wide world. And I'll buy all your photos because I'm your biggest fan.”

Seungmin snickers. “Yah! We're not going to get rich then!”

“Then just give the photos to me for free.”

“Oh my god, you're so cheap, Minho!”

_007 – So many things that I wish you knew and so many walls up I can't break through_

“I'm home.” He announces.

But the thought of being at home makes Minho drain even more. He looks around and is only greeted by muteness. There's nothing new about this set up. He keeps coming back at an empty home. And if he sees Seungmin at home, that's the biggest surprise.

He enters his room --- their room --- and changes to casual clothing. He's just going to spend his day eating and watching TV. He grabs some snacks, opens the TV, and sits on the couch. He's getting more comfortable when he hears a sob. He gets alerted as he knows he's alone in the house. He looks around --- kitchen, room, bathroom --- almost everywhere except for the room that Seungmin spends time for developing his photos.

He is not prepared that when he opens the door, he sees Seungmin in the farthest corner of the room. He has himself cocooned, as if he's trying to protect himself from everyone. He's immobilized to see Seungmin breaking down.

There goes his heart breaking.

He slowly approaches him and fights so hard not to touch him. Because he wants to --- he wants to see the old bubbly Seungmin back, – he wants to touch him again the way he did in the years that they shared --- but he can't, not anymore. Not when he has built his walls up that not even he can enter.

He's about to touch him when he looks up. His face is stained with tears, his eyes are puffy and cheeks red. He feels a lump in his throat.

_What happened between us, Seungmin?_ He badly wants to ask. _Make me understand_.

He tries to wipe his tears away but Minho is trying to hold him. He wants to hold him, wants to grab and kiss him. Yet, he knows it's too late. It's too late and Seungmin is going far away from him already. “Wait, wait. Please, what's wrong,Seungmin?”

Seungmin stands up and he looks like someone slapped him with his question.

Minho tries to stop him as he holds his face in between his hands. It has been so long since he properly looks at him. And Minho feels like something cracks inside of him to see the once beautiful and bubbly Seungmin gone and been replaced by a clone he calls his husband. Something cracks inside of him to see him withering with things he cannot comprehend.

“Please, tell me what's wrong. Who did this to you?” He begs.

But he does not answer.

“I want you to tell me, Seungmin! I don't want your silence! I deserve to know what's happening with my husband.”

Seungmin looks away this time.

“Please let me in, too, Seungmin!” This time he's shaking his shoulders. “Let me in in your world, Seungmin! I don't like the silence anymore. Tell me ----what the fuck is wrong? Did something happen at work? Are you having a block off? Tell me! Tell me. I want to know.”

He meets his gaze --- dead and tired. There's nothing but hollowness. Minho feels like crying for he knows he's the reason why.

“ _I promise to give you nothing but happiness in the world,Seungmin, you deserve it.”_

Seungmin pushes him off and before he turns to leave, he glances at something behind his back. Minho feels alone for the first time. The fact that Seungmin looks at something behind him gives him a bad ominous feeling. He should have ran when he's had time --- shouldn't even look at the thing that Seungmin looked at.

But he does, though.

Looking straight back at him is a portrait of himself inside his office room, hands on the table and a woman, Jiwoo, in particular, is seated on Minho's table. His lips on hers and Minho feels like he's about to vanish at any moment.

Minho feels like his world is dying and crumbling under his feet because _it's real ---_ this exact photograph really happened at the days he can't remember because Seungmin is busy, Seungmin cannot understand, Seungmin has fought with him, S _eungmin Seungmin Seungmin._

On the far corner of the portrait are words that strikes Minho in the deepest part of his heart.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


_You're the King of Your World. And I'm not part of it._

The pain in his chest grows even more. He knows. _He knows._

_002 – I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

Hwang Hyunjin, in his humblest opinion, had been the best part of his life.

“Why?” Minho asks as they look up above the stars.

Both of them are at the back of his pick up car --- there are blankets around them as they lie to stargaze. It's a comfortable silence and they like it.

“I mean, he's been more than a lover to me, you know?” He answers, eyes still drawn on to the stars twinkling up above them. “He was my best friend first and foremost.”

“What happened then?” Minho presses on.

Seungmin sighs loudly and Minho doesn't like that kind of sigh. Especially coming from him. “It did not work out.”

Minho watches as he looks up above. He hates to see the sadness. He only wants to see Seungmin smiling and laughing. There's a loud beat inside his beating heart. He likes looking up at the sky to watch the stars and Minho likes looking at him for he is his star.

“Did both of you try?”

He turns his body to him and with a sad smile, he says. “What's the point if he has already given up himself? He didn't want to try, no matter how much I wanted to.”

He pulls him inside his arms more and embraces as if there's no tomorrow. Because he is precious for him --- the most precious in fact --- he wants to hold him in his arms --- because he wants to be with him.

“I promise to give you nothing but happiness, Seungmin, you deserve it.”

“You know,”Seungmin says in a muffled voice. “they all say that but they never mean it.”

“But I do!” He insists. Because he does. He will.

“Then why do they keep hurting me?”

“Because they are not for you. I am.” He answers without hesitation.

“I'm not a damsel-in-distress for you to save, Minho.”

“And I don't have a white horse to save you, Seung. I only have this pick up car to take you away from every pain --- from everything. I promise.”

This time, Seungmin stops and puts his sole attention to him. “Don't promise, I hope that you do it. Words are empty and hollow without actions, Minho hyung.”

Minho hugs him tighter. He's so in love with this man and he promises never to hurt and only to give him happiness in this world.

_010 – When it all broke down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

“Tell me.” He pleads, desperate, wanting to understand where it went wrong.

He almost ---- closely ---- does want to tell.

But instead, “Tell you what?” His voice is flat and lost of hope.

Minho walks forward, wants to hold him like he used to do.

He hesitantly takes a step back and builds a wall against him.

“Everything!” Desperation is becoming him. So unlike. “What’s in your head ---”

“You don't ---” He turns around in his heels, turns his back at him. “You don't understand!” He wheels to turn to him again.

His face crunches looking as if he has given up. “Wow---” Disbelief yet at the same time he's not surprised. _It's Minho, this is Minho,_ Seungmin chants in his head. “Wow, here we are and you're just texting someone as if like we are not facing this dilemma right now.”

He immediately puts his phone in his pocket. But it's too late now. “Look---”

Seungmin shakes his head, dried tears on his face. “It's too late, Minho hyung. Just go.... go home.”

But Minho insists and blocks his way when he is about to enter his work place. “I want you to tell me ---- what happened between us, Seungmin? Where went wrong? What did I do for you to act so --- far away from me?”

Seungmin looks at him in skepticism. “Seriously, Minho?”

“Is it about the exhibit that I missed? Is it about no one wants to buy your photos? I'll buy them for you! Is it about that, Seungmin?”

“Wow.”

“Is it the jealousy inside your heart? Because you see me working up way high and --- you're still ----” Minho stops mid-sentence. He's thinking about the words he has thrown and the weight of them.

He watches in amusement as his face morphs into actualization.

“Yeah, I'm still stuck as an unknown and dreamless Kim Seungmin, Minho, while you are soaring up there.” He says, nodding at him.

“No, no, no.” He hurriedly says. He wants to take it back but he knows he cannot. He tries holding his hand but he tugs it back.

He takes in the ending of this story. He knows from the start he is not the usual damsel-in-distress prince and Minho is not the Prince Charming but he has tried hoping, though. He tries hoping that maybe this time, Minho is the right one for him.

_This is the end_ , the air whispers at his ears.

“Well, I guess, it's me, you know, Minho? The answer to why do people keep hurting me? Remember? Maybe because I don't know how to love others without feeling insecure that one day, one day, you'd find someone better than me, an unknown and worthless Seungmin. But you're there, Minho. With wings and ready to fly. You're the King of your own world, and you built this whole world around you with those office mates --- clients --- people who can make you feel the best. You built it and excluded me from your world.”

“It's not my fault that you didn't want to be part of it. You kept pushing me away, Seung. I tried so hard to knock down your walls --- but you never let me in, too.” He replies, with tears now. “Why won't you let me in,Seungmin?”

Seungmin turns away from him.

“No, no, no turning away, Seungmin. I want you to tell me.” Minho demands.

“There's no more reason, Minho, why I don't want to let you in, right?” He challenges because Seungmin knows and he knows he knows --- by his whole heart knows what he means by this.

“No --- no more.” He chokes.

There's a dismissive nod from Seungmin this time. “Until the end, Minho hyung, why are you still being the King of The World? Why won't you come down and meet me halfway?”

“This is impossible! You are impossible, Seungmin!” He frustratedly yells.

Minho sighs exasperatedly and his eyes follow as he goes away from him.

_This is the end_ , Minho is walking away now. He's going back to Jiwoo, he's sure of it. He has seen them together and maybe --- he hopes that at least, he can make him happy. He deserves it --- deserves to be away from this toxic relationship. And no matter how much he's still in love with him, he cannot trap him from a relationship that cannot be mended anymore.

Both of them are tired and this is the best thing they can give each other.

_000 – Next chapter._

Seungmin looks around the house with his bags in his hands.

It still feels like a home for him.

He turns to their shared bed, where they first made love --- to the coffee table in their bedroom where Minho would usually spend his dawn for presentations he needs to finish because of deadline --- to the spare room where he would usually spend time developing and their personal playground where they would usually run around like kids if they have time --- to the kitchen where he would whine for some food while Minho does the cooking --- to the living room who witnessed their problems.

He goes nearer the table in the living room and leaves his keys, a letter and his wedding ring. But never his heart. He needs his heart and he's going to take it with him no matter where he goes. Because that's the only thing that Seungmin would have once he walks out of this apartment.

To the next chapter of their lives.

_000 – And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

“I'm here.” Minho declares.

He feels the eerie silence in the house. Nothing new, he is used to it. But he is sure that Seungmin is there --- or he was always sure no matter how silent things are for him.

But today, as he goes inside, something catches his attention on the table. And he chokes up because he wants to make it up with him tonight. He wants to tell him he's sorry and that he has cheated on him but he is still desperately in love with him and they're going to make everything right again.

He's ready to bare his heart out tonight.

_We were a second too late, my love._

_I wish you of happiness._

_You're free._

_KSM._

He's not expecting this letter --- this ring --- this desperation to have Seungmin back with him, to see him on the couch lazily watching his favorite drama, to kiss him senseless, to have his breath taken away again.

Minho walks in in his Seungmin's room and turns on the light.

In the middle of the room, there's the photo of them at the back of pick up car looking at the sky and stars. He knows it's them, even with blurry effect Seungmin has put on this particular photograph --- the night when they talked about his ex-boyfriend.

He walks nearer and sees in gold bold letters of the words:

_Oh silly boy,_

_no matter how big of a galaxy he is in you eyes,_

_you'll never be more than a single star inside of his._

_But, you have always been my star, Seungmin. A star who refused to shine for me._

_Why don't you want to shine for me?_

**Author's Note:**

> should i post the sequel or should i just let it be? hmm *\ (^?^)/*


End file.
